We are more
by BrilliantDiamond
Summary: El día que Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea, definitivamente jamás lo olvidaría, tampoco olvidaría a la chica con la que regreso. Porque, ahora, eran más.
1. Chapter 1

Recordaba muy bien ese día. Estaba soleado y partió normal. Le dio desayuno a Sarada entre risas y comentarios de su hija. La acompaño hasta la academia para luego dirigirse al hospital a trabajar junto con Ino.

No escucho los susurros de las enfermeras hasta pasado el medio día. También recuerda muy bien como Ino la miro pálida y con cara extraña mientras intentaba llenarla de fichas y trabajo innecesario. Le pareció extraño, y le pregunto directamente que estaba pasando. Ella solo frunció los labios y le dijo bajito: "deberías ir a la oficina de Naruto más tarde", para luego salir de su consulta.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su trabajo. Salió por un poco de aire ya que le dolía la cabeza (junto con un desesperante pitido en los oídos) ¿Acaso el personal del hospital no se daba cuenta de que sabía que hablaban a sus espaldas?

Vio a una de las enfermeras que mas conocía y le pregunto el porqué de tal alboroto. Se impresiono cuando noto que la segura enfermera (que llevaba años trabajando con ella) estaba tiritando.

-Sakura-san… las enfermeras andan diciendo que su esposo ha vuelto.

-Oh, eso es muy bueno entonces.- murmuro sorprendida, no esperaba que Sasuke volviera tan pronto.- ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

-No creo que yo deba…

-Vamos, ya me tiene irritada todo esto. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Dicen, que no ha vuelto solo. Volvió, con una mujer a su lado. Por eso murmuran todos.

El pitido de sus oídos se hizo insoportable y el aire le falto al escuchar eso. Le dio las gracias y se retiro de manera pausada. Se dirigió a las afueras de hospital y sin aguantar más, se encamino a la oficina del Hokage, siguiendo la recomendación de su amiga rubia.

Ni se molesto en tocar, solo entro ya que escucho la gruesa voz de su esposo cuando estaba en el pasillo. Solo entro y la vio, allí. Alta de cabello negro y piel nívea, con una capa idéntica de Sasuke cubriéndola.

-¡Sakura-chan! Qué bueno que estas aquí, ya te iba a mandar a llamar.- le dijo un alegre Naruto.

El Uchiha la observo y le dio un asentimiento en forma de saludo, mientras que la chica a su lado hacía lo mismo. Se veía un poco más joven que ellos. Con ojos penetrantes y una peca en su pómulo.

-Mira, Sasuke no ha llegado solo.- ¿era en serio? Claramente, Naruto no sabía cuando callarse.

Una ola de inseguridad la cubrió. ¿Qué hacía con esa mujer? Esa hermosa mujer… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con ella? ¿Quién era?

-¿Qué haces con mi esposo?- espeto enojada. No se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que lo soltó y escucho la risa nerviosa de su amigo.- ¿Quien es ella?

-Por el momento no te interesa- espeto escueto Sasuke. El hokage ya no sabía dónde meterse, todo se le había ido de las manos.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió al líder de la aldea fue como la muchacha le dio un manotazo en el pecho al Uchiha. Ahora sí, todo se había ido a la mierda.

-No seas, irrespetuoso con tu esposa Sasuke-kun.-Se volvió a Sakura, e inclinándose le dijo:- es un gusto conocerla Sakura-san, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha.

 **Taraaaaaaaaaan. Hola a todooooooos! Estoy muy emocionada de sacar esta historia a la luz. No será un fic tan largo, espero que les guste, espero sus impresiones y especulaciones de lo que se viene. Estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible, tanto esta como mis otras historias, porque ya estoy de vacaciones- yaaaaaaaaaaas-**

 **ESPERO SUS RR con sugerencias, críticas, etc y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura se encontraba caminado en silencio junto a la recién llegada. La observo de reojo para darse cuenta que era un poco más alta que ella. Sentía las miradas de los aldeanos indiscretos, maravillados o intrigados con la mujer. A pesar de ir cubierta con una capa negra, se podían ver sus grandes ojos negros y su cabello negro cortado en capas.

La prima de Sasuke Uchiha si que era toda una belleza ante los ojos de todos. La pelirrosa aun no se podía imaginar la historia que habría detrás de ella, no sabía nada mas aparte de un escueto "es una larga historia" de parte de sus esposo. En ese minuto iban a camino a la casa (ahora departamento) Uchiha. Sakura se encargaría de realizar las pruebas de ADN para confirmar todo y para que así, la nueva Uchiha se incorporara definitivamente a la Konoha.

Cuando llegaron al gran edificio donde Sakura residía con su hija, Mikoto se detuvo a observar la grandeza de la construcción.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, lo siento Sakura-san, nunca había entrado a un edificio tan grande. De donde yo vengo, aun no se pueden ver de estos.

Sakura le sonrió de manera cortes invitándola a entrar. Esperaba que su hija no se encontrara en casa para evitar tener que dar explicaciones que no tenía. Pero, para su mala suerte ella había llegado temprano de sus misiones.

-Bienvenida a casa, mamá. Estoy preparando…

La niña se quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver a la visitante parada en la entrada de su casa.

-¡Ah! Sarada…

Sakura sintió como bruscamente, la mujer a su lado hizo una reverencia hacia su hija.

-Es un gusto conocerte Sarada-chan. Sasuke me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Tanto madre como hija quedaron mudas ante aquel saludo. Sarada se apresuro a decir que tal muestra de respeto no era necesaria e invito a pasar a Mikoto, que puso una sonrisa que Sakura jamás pensó ver en una Uchiha.

Al quitarse la capa, ambas pudieron ver como el emblema Uchiha se plasmaba orgulloso en la espalda de la mujer. Confusa, Sarada miro a su madre en busca de respuestas.

-Sarada… ella es… tu tía. Mikoto Uchiha, prima de tu padre.

-Un gusto conocerla tía Mikoto- dijo Sarada con familiaridad. ¿Por qué se comportaba asi su hija? Tan confiada y contenta ante una extraña.- ¿Nos ayudas a preparar la cena? Boruto me dijo que se encontró con papá y me dio el recado de que vendría a cenar después de terminar con el Hokage.

En serio, Sakura estaba sorprendida. Mikoto se deshizo de sus zapatos, sin soltar su mochila se adentro a la casa pidiendo permiso. Pero se quedo parada en medio de la estancia y volvió su mirada a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-san, tengo algunas preguntas, ¿realizara el examen enseguida? Y también… necesito dejar esto en un lugar seguro- dijo refiriéndose a su mochila.

-Oh sí, claro. Podemos hacer ambas cosas enseguida, sígueme.

Se metieron a uno de los pasillos de la casa, donde Sakura le señalo un cuarto mientras iba por las cosas que necesitaría para extraer sangre.

Al volver, vio como Mikoto metía muy al fondo de un armario su mochila.

-No lo tome a mal Sakura-san. Necesito que estas cosas estén seguras.- bajo un poco el tono de la voz- tengo pergaminos secretos Uchiha allí. No pueden caer en manos equivocadas.

Sakura se tenso por un segundo. Aun no confiaba en ella y ya estaba con cosas raras. Decidió no darle importancia en proceder rápidamente a extraerle sangre para mandarla a analizar con muestras que ya tenía de Sarada y su esposo.

-Los resultados deberían estar en dos días a lo más. Mientras, te puedes quedar aquí, pero procura de que nadie sepa aun de ti. Queremos estar seguros de que todo es… real- dudo en pronunciar esas palabras, sin embargo, era necesario que Mikoto supiera que ellos corroborarían la historia.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Sarada preparaba la cena para ellas y su padre. Las tres se pusieron las manos a la obra. Al rato ingreso Sasuke por la puerta, saludo con un abrazo vergonzoso a su hija y asintió hacía las mujeres.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se dispusieron a cenar. Todos en un extraño silencio. Mikoto agradeció por la comida y por hospitalidad, a lo cual el resto solo le sonrió. Hasta que la pregunta que Sakura no quiso hacer, surgió.

-Mikoto-san, ¿cómo es que estas aquí? Digo, se todo lo que sucedió con el clan hace tiempo, entonces… no entiendo cómo es que hoy está viva…

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la mesa. Mikoto observo a Sasuke, quien le devolvió la mirada y con un gesto se dio a entender.

-Sarada, no seas chismosa- le regaño Sakura.

\- No, está bien. Tienen derecho a saberlo. Sarada- chan, Sakura-san; esta es mi historia.

 **Hooooooooola a todos! Disculpen la demora! Me costó escribir esto y siento que no quedo tan bien. En el próximo episodio daré a conocer el cómo y quién es Mikoto así que, estén atentos. De verdad, cualquier duda, comentario y critica se agradecen, mas aun cuando estoy intentando mejorar mi escritura!**

 **Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos y prometo actualizar mis otras historias así que dense una vuelta por allí también.**

 **Muchas gracias por los rr, se agradecen mucho. Gracias por leer! Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Tengo 1 año menos que Sasuke. Nuestros padres eran hermanos, por eso mi nombre, mi padre quería que fuese igual de hermosa que la esposa de su hermano mayor. Siempre me lleve bien con Itachi y Sasuke, si bien no nos veíamos seguido, los estimaba mucho. La noche de la masacre, mis padres intentaron esconderme en un doble fondo que tenía el piso de nuestra casa, me dijeron que me escondiera, y que no confiara en nadie. Pero no fue suficiente, Itachi de todas maneras me encontró.- La voz de Mikoto se corto un poco- Sentí tanto miedo cuando lo vi, sin embargo, no me ataco. Me tomo por los hombros, me entrego una mochila y me dijo que corriera donde Nekobaa y que no soltara por nada del mundo lo que me había entregado. Yo estaba paralizada, y me tuvo que amenazar para que saliera de allí. Corrí sin dirección y sin saber exactamente cuál era el camino a la tienda de Nekobaa, solo había ido y estaba perdida. Aquella noche, con la desesperación y el miedo active mi sharingan.

Camine días enteros por los bosques de la periferia de Konoha, hasta que me tope con un pueblecito pequeño. En ese lugar conocí a una anciana. Aiko en un principio me recibió bien y me dio de comer. Pero, esa mujer era malvada. Registró mis cosas y reconoció lo que había en la mochila que me dio Itachi. Eran pergaminos antiguos del clan, de su historia, de sus jutsus y habilidades secretas.

-Itachi quería mantener el legado del clan…-Murmuro Sakura.

-Así es, esos pergaminos solo lo pueden leer personas que tengan el sharingan. Así que Aiko no podía utilizarlos, sin embargo, me podía utilizar a mí. A cambio de comida y techo me hizo trabajar para ella en su campo, junto a su nieta, Chiasa. No sé que habrá pasado con sus padres, pero fue mi única compañía por mucho tiempo. Cuando decidí que era hora de irme, Aiko realizo un sello vinculante conmigo, me tenia atada y no me podía separar de ella. Así crecí, con una vieja que nos explotaba a mí y a Chiasa. Era como su perro, me utilizaba para espantar a la gente del pueblo y así se fue haciendo de más poder y tierras. Mientras, en las noches leí todos los pergaminos del clan y libros que tenía ella. Era una mujer poderosa, usaba jutsus para verse más joven…. También los aprendí –Prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros- Por ella aprendía a leer auras, ver almas y hasta cierto punto, controlar espíritus.

-¡Eso es grandioso! Nunca había escuchado de eso, ¿me podrías enseñar?- comento emocionada Sarada.

-Es algo complicado y doloroso, Sarada, quizá cuando crezcas. En fin, los años pasaron y vi como esa vieja literalmente, mato a Chiasa. Ella estaba enferma, pero le obligaba a trabajar. Un día su cuerpo no resistió y se desplomo en el campo. Aquel día active mi mangekyou sharingan. Fue triste, Aiko estaba más emocionada por eso que por enterrar a su nieta.

El tiempo siguió pasando y yo aun no podía descubrir como librarme de ese sello. Los rumores de la guerra nos llegaron, por lo que el pueblo se traslado más lejos para no estar en el campo de batalla. Mis esperanzas de que alguien se me encontrara se habían acabado. Mucho tiempo después, nos supimos de la finalización de la guerra y de cómo Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha, habían sido los héroes. Me alegre tanto, como no tienen idea. Pero, me alegre más cuando vi a Sasuke allí. Se encontraba en su viaje de redención. Tuve que escabullirme de esa vieja para poder hablar con él. Y en un principio no me creyó hasta que le mostré los pergaminos- dijo riendo-El me ayudo a enfrentarme a esa vieja, y romper ese sello. La gente del pueblo estaba muy agradecida con nosotros, por liberarlos de ella. Y aquí estoy. Me he saltado varias cosas, pero no quiero alargarme tanto. Entiendo que necesiten el ADN y no tengo problemas con eso. Solo estoy feliz de estar en casa nuevamente y de saber que somos más.-

La sonrisa que Mikoto les dedico le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se veía sincera, en serio, ella le creía.

-¿Dónde tienes los pergaminos?- hablo Sasuke finalmente.

-Los deje en la habitación. Creo que sería mejor que los tuvieras tú, al final, eres el líder del clan.

Otro silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y el Uchiha mayor tuvo que carraspear para continuar.

-Es mejor que los guardes bien. Itachi te los dio a ti, tú eres la guardiana de las memorias del clan.

Mikoto asintió solemnemente.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo.

Sarada y Sakura le sonrieron, estaban contentas, iba a ser bueno tener a alguien más en casa.

 **Hola! Siento la demora, he estado como en una sequía de ideas pero ya estoy en marcha de nuevo. Tuve que leer bastante del clan Uchiha para hacer esto coherente, asi que espero no tener fallas. Espero sus comentarios y espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
